


Them

by pretendwriter



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kidnapping, N - Freeform, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendwriter/pseuds/pretendwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How ignorent you were. Believing that those creatures were simply of legend and bored teenagers, but of course the universe had to prove you wrong. How, you might ask? Well why don't you find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Them

**Author's Note:**

> I made this back during the beginning of the year when I was still in this fandom. If pople like this enough I make a part two. ( C/N) means cousin name.

It was midnight, you were home alone watching Netflix because you suffered from insomnia but it was more due to the fact that American Horror Story season three finally made it to Netflix. You watched the intro to episode four with intense but your attention was broke when the sound of your phone started obnoxiously blaring it’s ringtone. You saw who was calling...your cousin? Why the ever loving fuck was(C/N) calling you in the middle of the night? They pratically worshipped sleep! You begrudgingly held it up to you ear and answered,  
“ ( C/N), why god’s name are you calling me?”  
The annoyance in your voice was apparent you paused American Horror Story.  
“ ( Y/N), oh my god I think there’s someone in the house! I can hear them upstairs!”  
( C/N) whispered in a panic, they suddenly paused and you could have sworn you heard their breath catch in their throat,  
“ Oh god...oh god I think there’s more than one!”  
You quickly jumped out of your seat,  
“ Jesus christ where are you!?”  
You began to panic just as your cousin was doing, but you reminded yourself that you couldn’t for ( (C/N)’s sake.  
“ I-I’m in the crawl space…!”  
“ Good, stay there and I’ll call the police!”  
As you were about to dial 911 you heard (C/N) scream and the phone fill with a noise sounding like static, the phone disconnected. Through the static you could have swore you heard someone yell,  
“ Found you!”  
Without thinking you dropped the phone, threw on your shoes and ran to her house. Thankfully, (C/N)’s house was fairly close to yours so all you really needed to do was cut through a few backyards. When you got to her house you saw the door was hanging open, you entered; the house in a whole seemed fine. The furniture was in place, the walls didn’t have any holes or scratches in the paint, basically there was no sign of a struggle. You carefully made your way to (C/N)’s hiding spot, from the various times you were over there for family gatherings and birthday parties you knew this house like it was your own.   
You saw the crawlspace door was wide open, just as the front door was. Peeking inside you saw the broken remnants of (C/N) cell phone. You searched the entire lower half of her house and once you were finished with the lower half you searched the rest of the house. Nothing. Aside from the open doors and broken phone it looked like nothing had even happened here. A cold draft tickled your back, you turned and saw the door, you guessed it, opened. That wasn’t what made your eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. It was when you saw what was engraved in the wood.  
That symbol, the symbol of the thing that could not and should not exist. The symbol of the creature that had haunted your nightmares and the nightmares of others. 

A circle with an X going through it.

You raced outside and into the wooded area of her backyard ; in the soft ground you saw the imprints of large, slender shoes that were too narrow for any human. You feel to your knees and let out a sob that was filled with both anguish and anger. You put your hands over your eyes and let the first of many tears fall down your cheeks.  
“ Oh god..”  
You whisper,

“ It’s them…”


End file.
